Legend of Zelda One-Shots
by SerenityRose44
Summary: Just some random things I think of over time. May or may not be parts/ extras of stories so may have some spoilers for readers of other stories. Also I won't work too much on these, at least probably not finishing them for a while. These won't be proofread as thoroughly as stories, errors may occur.
1. Chapter 1

The forgotten hero passed through the narrow tunnel, his companion close behind, soon coming out into a large field with a walled-in town directly in middle. He was now in his early thirties and his green tunic was replaced with golden armor with red painting. He no longer had his hylian shield and now wore an eye patch over his right eye, though the scar came down a little past his cheek.

He looked up to the sky; it was probably only a few hours after noon, plenty of time before days end. He looked back to the town and just as he was about to walk towards it an imp jumped out in front of him, causing the mare beside him to rear up and almost stomp him the small imp.

The knight calmed her quickly, rubbing his hand soothingly across her neck, he then turned towards the imp who stood shaking his head, his eyes glowing vividly against his blackened face, "I suppose Epona still doesn't like you Skull Kid."

"It's been so long! How does she remember me?" He asked as he looked over to Epona who just neighed at him and knocked her head back.

Link smiled faintly, "She remembered me after seven years when I was only with her for a short while," He stated then looked back up to the town, "Have you made up with the town's people? Also where is Tatl and Tael? I would have thought they would be with you."

"Oh, I said sorry to them and we've been friends since, and my fairy buddies are back in town," The imp bounced up and grabbed Link's hand, "Come on! I am sure they will be happy to see you!" He said cheerfully as he dragged the older hero along, Epona reluctantly coming along as well.

Leaving Epona outside, they went inside the town. Skull Kid took a tour through the city to show Link around once more. It remained mainly the same besides a few extra houses built, probably for the increasing amount of people, and several new shops opened in the center. It was also livelier and obviously there wasn't a rather intimidating moon lingering above threatening to destroy the town. Soon Link was led to the Inn, which had grown larger as well and when the two entered they found a rather familiar woman standing at the desk that turned to them with a gentle smile, but was quick to notice Skull Kid and turned to walk out to the two.

"Who is this you brought here Skull Kid? I haven't seen him in Clocktown before," The red haired women asked, glancing between Kid and Link. "He's Link, the one that saved the town."

"Link? But he Left so long ago and-" She stopped mid-sentence as she took a close look at Link then almost broke out into tears.

Link smiled once she realized, "Hello Anju, it is nice to see you are well and it has been quite a while since I was last here, how is everything been going?" Anju smiled brightly and hugged the armored clad, soon pulling back, "Link, it's been 20 years! You should have come and visited us! All of us in Clocktown were saved because of you and you never visited after you left."

Link chuckled softly, "Well I tried in an earlier year but it was by accident that I got here in the first place so I couldn't find the way back till I came back to the forest yesterday, though I had a few difficulties finding the way here then as well," He explained.

Anju stared at him for a moment then smiled again, "Well it's so good to see you again...Oh that reminds me did you find the friend you were looking for all those years ago?" She asked though soon regretted the question once Link dropped his gaze.

"Unfortunately not, after a while of searching in the forest I gave up and headed back to my home," He looked up and noticed Anju's saddened expression, "Oh but it is fine. I knew I couldn't stay with her forever anyways. More importantly, how have you and Kafei been?" He asked, attempting to change the topic.

Anju could easily tell he wasn't quite alright with it but just went along with him, " Oh right Kafei. Here follow me, I am sure he is in the back room with our children," She turned back around and walked down the hallway, Link following behind.

"You two have children? How old are they?" He asked, coming up beside his old friend.

"Our son is 13 and our daughter is 11, they both help with the inn and Kafei just tries to keep them in order. They can be a handful, especially our daughter," She said as they got to the back room and opened the door, finding three people, Kafei being one, scrambling around the room. Kafei and a younger boy were running around trying to catch the small girl who was running away with multiple room keys in her hands. "As you can see, it is always quite lively with these three, sometimes I wonder if I only had two children," She glanced at her husband, giggling to herself.

The young boy had shorter purple hair much like Kafei's but a few tones brighter with bright red eyes while the girl had brunette hair that went to the middle of her back and deep blue eyes.

Soon Kafei noticed the two standing at the door and stopped, "Hey honey..." He said innocently then noticed the man next to her. "Who is that?" He asked but was quick to recognize who was standing there and ran up to him, "Link, old friend, where have you been all these years? It's been such a long time since you were here."

Link smiled, "I couldn't exactly get back for a while," He stated, getting a surprised man hug then a rough pat on his shoulder. "You should have come back sooner. You save the town then wander off for 20 years, that's not quite alright with me."

"Your wife said a similar statement," Link glanced between the couple.

"Not surprised about that since it's true," He mumbled, "Anyway what have you been doing these past 20 years, and what happened to your face?"

"I have a son and a wife, though they aren't home right now since my son wanted to go exploring and my wife decided to go along with him. Also on the topic of my eye, I would prefer not to talk of it at the moment," He answered.

"What's your son's name? And is your wife hot?" Kafei asked, whispering the last part in his buddy's ear, "I'm jesting honey," He defended quickly as he pulled away when he got a glare from his wife.

"My son's name is Ordon, he's almost 10 years old now," The hero said, scratching his cheek. "What are the names of your children?" He asked, looking at the two behind him who were still running around the room.

Kafei looked back then to Link again, "We named our son after you since you saved Clocktown and our daughter's name is Zelda. He's 13 and she's 11." He told him.

"You named you daughter Zelda?" Link asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you would be more surprised at the fact we named our son after you then of our daughter's name," Kafei said.

"Oh well not quite, I have another friend that named his son after me, but I have a very dear friend who is also named Zelda," Link took a glance at the small girl then back to Kafei.

"Oh what is she like?"

The knight paused for a moment, "Um, she is very chatty and friendly however because of her status in our homeland we can't really spend much time together since I am only a knight, but we have been through a lot together...Well during that time she wasn't exactly herself but she was still there."

"Who could a knight not be able to spend time with? What is she, a princess or something?" Kafei asked jokingly.

Link stared at him a moment then rubbed the back of his neck, "She is, or well actually she is a queen now. She did offer me the position of being her bodyguard a while back but her court wouldn't accept me being around her so much so she allowed me to become one of the royal knights. Though I am stationed out near the castle gates and don't get to see her much," He explained, getting shocked expressions from the couple.

"Wait, you're a close friend to a queen?!" The two said almost in unison.

He nodded, "We went through a lot together during our younger years, and because of all of that we became pretty good friends. You two probably wouldn't believe me if I had told you the story of what happened before I came here," He thought over it, "Actually, knowing what you two have seen when I came here, it might not come as such a surprise."

"Yeah, knowing that probably not. You need to tell us later, kay? How long are you staying in Clocktown anyways?" Kafei wondered.

"I have probably a day or two. Knowing the normal guards around the castle, the royal family would be in trouble if anything were to happen. Those guards aren't very good at doing their jobs. I also have my family to take care of, my wife gets upset when I wonder off for more than 5 days or so." Right when he finished Link got a puff of yellow struck to his face.

"Link! You're back, I missed you! What have you been doing?" The fairy asked happily, backing away from his face a little.

"Tatl, it's nice to see you too. Where is your brother?" He asked, not seeing the purple and red pixie with her.

"Oh he is still up in our room. Since we didn't have anywhere to go with Skull Kid, Anju allowed us to stay here in the inn and now we help out around here...Well Tael and I help up front and since Skull Kid usually scares people, he stays in the back room organizing keys and such, helping behind the scenes I guess. When he is around that is, most of the time he is out and about," She turned to look towards Skull Kid who stood behind the group.

"Chatty much Tatl?" Link asked before she could continue on.

Tatl paused, "Oh sorry, it has become a habit of mine since..." She stopped herself, "You know what, I am just going to go back to help Tael again, see you in a bit Link!" With that the yellow fairy flew through the door again.

Shortly after she left, the kids finally noticed the group gathered at the door and stopped running then walked up on either side of their father, examining the unfamiliar man who stood before them.

The young boy then looked to his father, "Father, is that the man in the stories you told us, the one you named me after?" He asked.

Kafei nodded, "Yes, this is the man that saved Clocktown and brought your mother and I back together after the incident with Skull Kid," He said, looking back to Link, "Link this is my son, Link Jr."

"Ohh, so you're Mister Link that Mother and Father told us about." Said the small girl, the room keys held to her chest, "You look much different than what I imagined."

Link chuckled softly, "Well that's probably because when I came here I was around a year younger than you, Zelda. I have changed a lot compared to when I was here the first time."

"What? You were a kid when you saved ClockTown?!" The adolescent boy exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, I was around ten when I came here. Did you parents not include that part in their stories of me?"

The two children shook their heads then looked up to their father.

"We thought they probably wouldn't have thought of you as great of a hero if they knew you were a kid when you saved the town. We didn't tell any lies of your adventures, we just omitted the kid part," Kafei shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh well, at least someone thinks of me as a hero," Link muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, but on another matter, do you have a room I could stay in? I know the inn isn't booked as it was when I came since the festival isn't coming up so I was hoping I could get a room. This armor limits my movements quite a bit and I wish to take it off," He asked.

Anju jumped, "Oh right, that is my job after all," She crouched down, "Zelda, can you go find the key for room number 23 and put those keys in your hands back in their places?" She smiled gently.

"Yes Mother," The little girl said then obediently walked away from the group. Anju watched her then stood back up.

"But I haven't paid-" Link begun but was quickly interrupted.

"Once she gets the key for you, you can head up to your room and settle down. I have to get back to the front so I will see you later. Also dear, please keep things in order back here, we can't have people coming in and not being able to give them the keys," The women told the two as she heard a bell from the front room and turned to leave.

The two men watched her leave then back to each other, Kafei smiled slightly. Link was about to say something when Zelda interrupted him.

"Here you go, Mister, this is the key to your room," She said, holding the key up towards him.

"Oh, thank you Zelda, I appreciate you finding this key for me. I'll be going to my room then, see you in a bit Kafei," Link grabbed the key from the young girl then turned and left, leaving Kafei and Skull Kid with the children.

His room was located to the far side of the inn on the upper level. Once inside he noticed that his room was one of the more expensive ones since it was larger and had more furniture that was adorned with intricate designs. He sighed, he should have expected such a room, but decided to stay in it nonetheless since he knew by experience that arguing with women on any matter would be a waste of time.

He went over to the table near the window and started taking off his armor, taking up all of the area of the table. After he changed cloths he went back downstairs wishing to help with check out but Anju refused saying that he was a guest and should just relax. Instead he walked to the back room where Kafei and Skull Kid were attempting to reorganize the keys after, what seemed like their kids threw them all about until Tatl and Tael distracted them.

"Any way I can help Kafei?"

Kafei turned towards him, taking a moment to think before answering, "Would you be willing to take the kids out for a bit so we can clean up here and actually help with the inn? As you could guess, it is incredibly difficult for us to do that with very energetic kids running about."

Link nodded, not even able to say anything before he got dragged out of the room by the two energetic children. When he was out on the street he looked back, glancing Kafei and Anju discussing something as they watched the three, but quickly looked to each other once they noticed his gaze.

The kids led the hero around, showing him the town once again, though most people would retreat back into their houses or nearby buildings once they saw them. Link thought it was odd but continued on with the kids anyways. Eventually they made it outside the town walls, Link then stopped and pulled out the familiar blue ocarina and lifted it to his lips, playing a song he had played multiple times before. Soon after he finished the song a whinny of a horse was heard and a large chestnut draft horse soon appeared.

Link took the two children for a ride around Termina Field for awhile before they stopped and just sat on a log, the kids asked him all sorts of questions about his adventures and of Hyrule. After about an hour they decided to head back into town, to the inn once again.

Once they got there Zelda and Link both excitedly ran in, the former hero soon followed. As he got in the couple came up to him, skull kid, Tatl, Teal, and the kids were behind them. "Link, do you mind coming with us? We're all going out to do some shopping."

Link tilted his head but nodded anyways. He followed the family to the clock tower plaza, which surprisingly was incredibly quiet, besides the brown dog that was running around parking... There was always a dog, always an annoying one at that.

He asked why it was so quiet but they all just continued on, then stopped in the center. He was confused, looking around, but then everything went black.

After a moment he realized that his eyes had only been covered and when he went to uncover them someone grabbed his hands. He heard scrambling, as if people were hurrying around, the dog continued to bark, and he could just barely hear hushed voices every now and then around him.

Once a good amount of time had passed his blind was removed from his eyes. After his eyes had adjusted back to the light he saw almost everyone in Clock Town in front of him then.

"Welcome back!" They all cheered in unison.

"What?" Link said absently, staring around to everyone. "Why is everyone here? I thought we were shopping." He asked, confused.

"We have been planning this for around a week now, but we just didn't know when it was going to happen. Ever since Zelda told us you were coming, everyone was eagerly waiting for this to come and they were ready when it finally came." Anju explained as she walked back up to him.

"How would Zelda know that I was coming?" The former hero wondered, glancing to the small girl.

"In her dreams she can sometimes see future events, at least to an extent. She saw your return so we prepared for a welcoming celebration."

Link was taken back from what he was told, 'She is exactly like my Zelda, I wonder why this is happening?' He thought to himself, but didn't have long to think it over before Anju nudged him.

"What are you spacing out for? There's a celebration going on for you and you're just standing here. Go have some fun for once." She ordered, pushing Link into the crowd.

He was overwhelmed with compliments, words of people's utmost gratitude and many handshakes and friendly quick hugs from people who had known him then. Once almost everyone had their turn, they all begun doing the usual things that people do at celebrations, drinking, dancing, singing, messing around, the kids played their games apart from the adults. This went on about the same until the shadows of night begun to overtake the town, though the noise never ceased. Then a large bonfire was started in the center of it all, taking a couple minutes before it begun to send it's burning embers to the stars that had begun to shine in the growing dark sky. Link hadn't been to a celebration since the war ended, at least not to one as lively since then, he had gone to Zelda's wedding and her coronation, but royal events aren't nearly as...Happy. When it came to around probably midnight, Link was able to inch his way out of the large group of people who were still out. He leaned back against a building at the far side of the clearing, watching as the adults continued with their celebration without the need to care for their kids, having put them up for the night.

He smiled faintly, it was good to see that there was those who knew him as a hero, and appreciated him. Soon after, Kafei walked over and leaned against the wall to the left of Link, bumping him on the shoulder.

"Are you alright Link?"

"Yes I am, I am just not used to such praise and festivities, to be realized as a hero."

"Are you not a hero in your homeland?"

"I was before." He said as he lowered his head to look to his shoes.

"What do you mean before?"

"The times where I was hero have been forgotten by all, except for one person, my queen. It was a price to pay in order to save my homeland." Link told him, lifting his gaze back to the fire. "But I suppose, my efforts and the prices I had to pay was not enough to keep the land safe for long."

"What happened?" Kafei asked, then realized it probably wasn't appropriate, "Oh sorry, you probably don't want to talk about that."

The blonde remained silent for a moment then pointed at his eyepatch, "You wanted to know about my eye right?"

"You don't have to tell if you are uncomfortable with it Link, I was just worried about it."

"Well, I'll tell you. You see, before I had come here, my homeland had just started fully recovering from, um," He stopped, trying to think of how to describe something that technically didn't occur at all, "I suppose a war in which I ended alongside my queen and a few others. However, another war soon ravaged the land, once more by the same man who caused the previous one. This was the time that I stumbled upon this place, since I was unable to take part in the war, I left, searching for a friend. When I had returned after a few years, the war was still going on, it did not take long for it to end with my fight with that man once more. That's how I got this scar across my eye... I... Lost that battle..."

"If you were defeated how are you here?"

"He-That man couldn't kill me, even though he so wished to."

"What do you mean by that?"

Link hesitated, "I-I don't want to talk about that. You wanted to know about my eye, and I told you that, the rest is...Sensitive."

"Oh...I apologize." Kafei said honestly, lowering his arms to his sides.

From that moment on they said little, only sharing a couple other things before Kafei excused himself for the night to find Anju to return to their house. Link stood for a while longer after most everyone had left, just watching the dwindling bonfire. He then returned to the Inn, coming into his room he collapsed into the large bed, being engulfed in blankets and pillows. He stared at the ceiling for a long while before being taken by his demanding exhaustion.

The next couple days went peacefully, people soon returned to their normal activities, most just because they are not being able to leave their businesses for too long. Link enjoyed the peace, he remained mostly with Kafei and Anju, talking and helping out with the Inn. The last day he was there he sat up in front of the Clock Tower, observing the kids below in the center bazaar, playing with the dogs that ran around. Eventually Link made his way back to the Inn, going to his room to gather his items so he could start getting back to his wife and son. When he walked out from the Inn, he found Kafei and his family standing in front.

"So you are leaving then Link?" Anju asked, wrapping her hands around her children's necks.

The hero nodded slowly, "My wife would be mad if I stayed any long, so I need to get back. And my queen will probably be needing me back on duty soon."

"Well have a safe journey back. Remember you can come back anytime, all four of us will be very glad to see you again." Kafei spoke in this time, gesturing to his whole family.

Link nodded, "Will do, I will have to try to persuade my wife to let me go again, so it might not be for a little while, knowing her."

"Well just make sure it's not another 20 years, you might just get pummeled by this lady here if you do." Kafei joked, a smiled spread across his face.

Smiling slightly, he nodded again, "I doubt it will be that long again, but I'll try to get back soon."

"You better." Anju said, almost demanding.

As Link turned to leave, he felt small arms wrap around his legs, turning he saw Zelda hugging tightly onto him.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Link."

He just watched her before running his hand over her head. "You're very welcome, Zelda." He then moved away once the girl released her grip on his legs and returned to her mom's side. "I'll be back eventually, so it's only goodbye for now."

Link said his farewells before walking through the large gate, the guards tipping their heads as he went by, a gesture he returned as he disappeared into the darkened path. Coming out on the other side, he found Epona where he had left her, just staring at him then neighing in response. Smiling, he climbed up into the saddle and settled himself into the curve, he then turned Epona around, rubbing her neck. "Let's go back home, Alya is going to get irritated if we stay any longer." Urging his steed into a trot, following the path in which he came, finding the entrance. Stopping, he looked back to the clock once more, he sighed slightly then clicked Epona's reins, moving forward and leaving the town behind, going on the journey back to his home...


	2. Child's Play

A/N: So this one takes place after my main Twilight Princess story (I have yet to start uploading it), where Link spends most of his time away from Hyrule. There is actually another part to this that comes before, but I am uploading this one first since it's finished.

The sunlight shone through the windows of the castle as the sun begun to lower itself in the sky. It lit the rooms with a warm glow which the blonde hero had no time to enjoy while he ran through the long hallways of the castle, scanning everywhere and looking in every room. Once he came up to Zelda's older room that was now their own little library he sighed, how could he accept to be here by himself? Although he did accept it so his wife could go to Zora's domain and give herself a break from the castle, he did not expect it to be so difficult and with the castle being so huge it only made the problem worse. Although the problem didn't have anything to do with the castle work nor having to take care of things, everyone in the castle knew Zelda needed her time alone and they decided to give themselves a break as well, declining everyone who wanted to come to the castle or see Zelda. So the castle was rather peaceful, not bustling with it's usual activity except for a couple maids cleaning up things.

The hero ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, "This is more difficult than I expected. How is Zelda able to do this every day along with her duties?" He pressed his fingers against his forehead. He guessed he did deserve it since he had to leave Hyrule a lot for the past three and a half years. He barely spent time in the castle, at the max he had three days to stay before he had to leave to someplace again and that was on rare occasions. Because of all of the travelers who were telling of his 'heroic deeds' in Hyrule, many of the other kingdoms found out about him and were asking for him to go to their lands to help with some problem or another, most being just simple hordes of monsters of some sort. Some gave him an offer which usually went along the lines of staying in their castle as a warrior or something. But with him having to leave all of the time Zelda became much busier with her own, and the kingdom's problems.

"Good thing I declined the offer to go to the Mushroom Kingdom again, Zelda needs her break and I guess I do as well, though this wasn't quite as I planned," Just as he finished he felt a strong force against his back and next thing he knew he was lying face down on the floor with something sitting on him.

"We finally caught you! You would never stop moving so I couldn't get you!"

"Link turned his head to see two little girls, one standing to the side and the other sitting on the middle of his back. The one standing to the side was named Zelda, the older one of the two and the other was Athena. They had recently turned six years old and were still overly excited about finally having their father home. They were twins born 11 minutes apart, which Zelda brought up every now and then just to annoy her younger sister. Zelda had blonde hair and blue eyes, who was very mature for her age, even more so then the queen at that age; while Athena had brunette hair and blue eyes like her mother and was quite hyperactive and always wanting to move. Link had constantly tried to persuade his wife to change her mind about naming their daughter after her since it would just make it confusing, but she never did because it was by tradition that she had to name her first born daughter Zelda, just as her mother named her.

"You did catch me but I was the one supposed to catch you in this game, remember?" He smiled as the two glanced at each other.

"I told you, you weren't supposed to catch him, now you ruined the game!" Zelda snapped, receiving a pout from Athena.

"Okay you two, I guess we'll be done with this game now let me up," He pushed himself up once the little one got off him.

"But I want to play more daddy! One more game, please?" Athena pleaded, grabbing onto Link's shirt while he turned around to face them.

"No Athena, I told you that was going to be the last game. Now come on, it is growing late and it is time for you two to go to bed, we will play more tomorrow," Link told her while he stood up, swooping up Athena in his arms, then Zelda.

"Fine, but daddy I want to ride on your shoulders!" Athena pleaded, giving her father puppy dog eyes.

Link just stared at her for a moment before sighing, "Alright, hop down then." Crouching down, he let the small girl down before getting down on his knees. The child giggled, running to her father's back and climbing up onto his shoulders then sitting down, her legs wrapped around his neck and grabbing a hold of his head.

As he stood up he adjusted himself, making sure Zelda sat securely on his arm while placing his hand on Athena's back to make sure she didn't fall off. "You ready?" He asked, feeling his daughter adjust herself on his shoulders. Once he got a happy 'yup' he turned around and begun walking down the hallway.

They passed his and Zelda's room and came to the room right beside it. Link placed the older twin down then pulled the reluctant one from his shoulders before placing her down as well. Opening the door, Athena quickly ran in and jumped onto her bed while Zelda simply walked to hers and sat down, puffing out her pillow.

"Athena, you know you are not allowed to jump on your bed now settle down, it is time to go to sleep." He said after he tucked Zelda in, then turned to the energetic girl jumping all over her bed. "Daddy, will you stay with us for the night?" She asked, excitedly jumping down and basically pouncing into Link's stomach.

"I know you are able to sleep by yourself and I also have things to do, princess." Link picked up the young girl to lay her back down on her bed. "You always seem to have things to do, that is why you are gone most of the time." She said, becoming rather serious and staring, almost glaring, at him.

The blonde stared dumbfounded at her, never once had he seen, or heard, Athena so serious about anything with the times he was here; he didn't even think the hyperactive child could be serious. "W-well that's because I have to work, just like your mother," He stuttered after a long moment.

"Mother is different, she is always here and you are on break so you do not have stuff to work on and therefore you can stay here tonight."

He just stared for another moment before smiling, finding it useless to argue with how tired he was, "Alright I'll sleep with you guys, but why don't we go to Mom's and my room since we have a bigger bed?" He suggested, with it breaking the child's serious tone, as she yipped in joy and dashed out of the room. "Sorry Zelda, I just tucked you in too." He apologized, helping the child out of her bed.

"This will be much better anyways Dad." She smiled, making her way to follow her sister, which Link followed after as well, after fixing the bed real quick.

When the girls were all settled into their parent's bed after changing into night cloths, the King blew out all of the candles, turned off the lights and tucked himself into the bed between the two twins, wrapping his arms around them securely.

"Daddy, what do you do when you are gone? You've never told us before." Athena asked, breaking the silence within the room.

"I go the different places, mostly on business trips. Some are to take care of some pests that that kingdom is having problems with. Even some of my trips are here in Hyrule."

"Why do you leave all the time then? Don't you want to stay with us sometimes?" Zelda asked this time, shuffling under the covers to get into a more comfortable position.

"Of course I want to stay Princess! Our family means the world to me." He responded instantly, then lowered his gaze, "It's just that I am not of royal blood, or even born into a noble family. I am not that good at castle things, I'm good at fighting and other things. I feel useless in the castle, so in order to make me feel better about myself, I go and do the things I know. Anyways, no noble or rich person in CastleTown agrees with me being with your mother as is."

"We are the only thing that really matters to you here aren't we?" The blonde child asked.

"Yes, you are."

"So why does what other people think and you blood matter? All of those nobles are just grouchy old men basically, their word doesn't really mean anything."

"Zelda!"

"What?" She said innocently before shrugging, "It's true, Mother would probably say the same."

Link rubbed his temple with his fingers, "I know she would. But nonetheless, whether their word matters doesn't change the affect it has on me."

"That affect doesn't matter either, you have us to care about, and you've so are failed at doing that. All we want is to have our Dad home more and to be able to be with him more than just a couple games."

The hero stared at the child, glancing to his other daughter who had a pleading expression plastered across her face, puppy eyes included. He sighed slowly, "Fine, after this week, I'll ease off the trips." The girls were about to yip in joy but were interrupted, "However, I will not completely stop going,it'll just become a little less common, and it may be weeks before I come back from one. Okay?" Zelda just smiled and nodded, while Athena let out a excited yay, almost jumping onto her father. "Now, come on, it's time to go to sleep, we will play more after breakfast tomorrow." He shushed the excited child, making her settle back into the bed before he rested his head on the large pillow. It was long after his daughter had fallen asleep that Link was able to actually fall asleep himself, having his mind cluttered with thoughts. But he found he was able to sleep quite peacefully after thinking over what his daughter told him, Probably getting the first real good sleep he had gotten in a while.


	3. Banish

**_A/N: So this is a thought for another story, probably wouldn't be as long as my other ones, but it popped up today, here is a short part; very short_**

The green clad Hero stood before the group of nobles within the walls of the throne room, they all stood to the sides, leaving a clear view of the throne and the princess who sat on it, all eyes were on the hero, all remaining quiet as he stepped closer. The Princess' azure eyes seemingly saddened as she stood, glancing over to Impa, who just simply shook her head slowly, before she turned back to him.

"Link of Ordon village, under thorough investigation on the recent attacks on Hyrule, and by majority rule, the court has decided to banish you, put into affect as of today." She said plainly.

Link stared at her, dumbfounded by her statement, "What?" He asked, confused.

"Evidence have shown that you are the one behind these attacks, and so you are now banished from Hyrule, not to set foot within."

"What? I did not attack anything or anyone, I saved Hyrule, why would I want to destroy it after going through so much to save it?" He countered hastily, irritation gradually rising in his voice.

"If you have any evidence to show these were not by you, present it now and your punishment might change, if not, you must gather what you can of your things and leave." The princess cut him off before he could say any more, she stared at him as he dipped his head, then quickly turned around, slowly making his way out of the throne room.

'So this is what a hero gets for saving the kingdom?' Zelda stiffened as Link's words sounded through her mind.

'Link, I'm sorry, I tri-'

'No you're not! This could not have been passed without your consent! I was obviously wrong to think that I trusted you, your _highness.._.' His cold words tore into her mind, leaving her stunned, watching his figure disappear out of the large room. He hadn't referred to her by that since long before they secretly got together...

 ** _A/N: So I'm thinking that there is going to be pretty much two stories after this, complete opposites of the other, at least with how Link goes about after this event. Maybe it will become a story, but I don't know right now._**


	4. A Furry Situation

**_A/N; Sorry, this one is long, I didn't just want to cut it off, later I'll probably edit some out to make it shorter. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!_**

The dark furred beast sulked down the long castle halls, avoiding most of the staff and guards. He grumbled as he made his way down the winding halls, eventually getting up to the queen's and his chambers. She knew he didn't like to be apart from her in this form, nor did he like the looks he always got, no matter how long his wife stuck him in this form, there was still those stuck up nobles who refuse to accept him, whether he was in this form or human./p

Then he heard noises from within their room, but as he started to push open the door it went silent, followed by scrambling sounds. He slowly inched in, his ears perked, but found only that their bed's sheets had been seemingly pulled off the bed. The room was filled with odd, but familiar scents, but he couldn't quite place his paw on what they were.

"Daddy!"

He suddenly heard as a small wolf darted from underneath their bed, brunette fur ruffled and unkempt, markings very much similar to his own. With small blue crystals hanging from their ears and blue eyes shining.

"Hi Daddy!"

The beast nearly fell back, he recognized that chipper voice but not the form she took. He crouched down, staring at the small wolf in front of him, dumbfounded. "A..thena?"

"Yup!" She chirped, beginning to run around in circles, showing off her newfound form, "Isn't it cool? Mommy told us of your adventures, and of the princess named Midna, oh, and of that little black rock. We just wanted to see it but this happened when I touched it."

"...And what of your sister?" He asked, not entirely wanting to know the answer when his daughter got a cheeky smile across her small muzzle as she turned her head to back to the bed. "Oh no..." He muttered, following her gaze. Soon a small wolf head poked out from around the edge of the bed, taking the former hero by surprise, unlike Athena, and the most surprising thing about this mess, his other daughter was pure golden in color, with near white markings and bright blue eyes. "What..?"

"She looks way cool, how can I be gold too daddy? Then I could show everybody how awesome we are!" Athena yipped, bouncing around the room.

"Oh no you don't" He said firmly, stepping in front of the bouncing girl. "Only your mother and I will know of this. You will not, and I mean WILL NOT, tell a soul about your ability to you tell anyone or let anyone even figure it out, very bad things will happen." He growled, looking between his two daughters. "...Do you understand me?"

"Now, I'm going to call your mother to get her down here, she'll be able to get you two back." He told them once he got both nods.

"Awww! But it's fun being a wolf Daddy." Athena whined.

"No, you two are the princesses of Hyrule.." A heavy feeling of nostalgia flowed through him as he said that, having said something very similar many years earlier. Shaking his head, he sat down, "Anyways, you can't stay in this form and I can not allow you to change freely from this point on, people would find out and you two would be in danger."

"But why would we be in danger? You change often and nothing has happened to you."

"That's not true, even to this day, I still suffer the consequences of a mistake that I made years ago."

"What mistake?" Zelda finally asked, trotting her way to them and sitting down.

Link thought hard for a long moment before sighing. He murmured, " You see, before I actually lived as a farmer in a small village far down south, along the border of Hyrule. There I stayed after my quest, living a simple life once again. But then one day, I accidentally transformed while working and one of the villagers had witnessed it. He was never one to remain quiet so soon everyone in the village found out. I had barely made it out of the village alive that day... After a while I returned, but my dear family and friends greeted me with swords and torches when they found out I was there. Their faces held expressions of terror and betrayal, they repeatedly called me a demon, an abomination of nature.. a monster..." He lowered his ears. "I tried to talk to the man I saw as my own father, but he appeared to be the one most.. hurt... Since then I have yet to return, fearing they would react just the same." Then he softly nudged both of his daughters. "I don't want anything like that to happen to you two, if anyone figures out that you can do this, or about me, that is what will happen."

The two remained quiet, before glancing to one another then back to their father. Athena then was quick to jump up and pounce to him, snuggling against his chest, "Then I won't tell anyone Daddy."

"That's good." He smiled, then as he went to continue talking, a creak sounded from behind them, causing Zelda to scramble to get under the bed again, Athena just nudged her way father under Link.

The dark furred wolf turned to look over his shoulder at the door, soon seeing the queen enter.

"So what is this problem you spoke of, Link? You know I like to be left alone while in my study." She stated, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh it's Mommy!" Athena yipped as she jumped out and bounced up in front of her mother.

"W-what?! What is going on?" Zelda hesitated, taking a step back, then shot a quick glare at her husband. " ** _Dear, what have you done to my daughter?_** "

Link stiffened, "Wh-what? You're blaming me? Their the ones who got a hold of the shadow crystal!" He stuttered, shuffling away from his wife.

"Their'? Where is Zelda?" She demanded, then after a moment saw a gold glow come from beneath the bed before she poked her head out. "Ahhh! Why is she golden?!" She exclaimed, taken back by the two daughter's drastically different changes. "Link fix this now!" She ordered.

"H-How do you expect me to do it? You know very well I can't reach the crystal in this form, anyways you're the only one not affected by the crystal!" He urged, then Athena jumped up on her back two to set her front legs up on her mom's legs.

"Mommy, you never told me Daddy wasn't royalty, can we go to his village? Dad said he hasn't been there for a while so maybe they have forgiven him." She yipped, her tail wagging excitedly behind her.

"What?" The queen turned her attention back to Link, "I thought we swore that we wouldn't tell them that?"

"Yeah I know but it was necessary." He stated before turning to the two children as they threw him confused looks. "Sorry girls, your mother and I tried to keep my.. Humble beginnings from you, but do understand we did it for your sake."

"Why for us?" Zelda questioned, getting back to where she was sitting before.

"We didn't want you to have to deal with the nobles - unwillingness, to have people they see lower than themselves in the royal family, or the children of these people as heirs. The nobles are stuck-up and cruel towards anyone not born into royalty. We didn't want you to constantly hear their snobby remarks about us, so we ensured they wouldn't say such things while around you when you two were born."

"They're that bad to normal people?" Athena murmured.

"Yes, your mother and I actually had quite the fight for several years to be able to marry, and even more to allow me to properly become the king."

"So that's why all of the noble kids look at us like that, they just see us as useless heirs born from a humble father.." The golden child muttered, staring at her little paws.

"Hey now," Zelda spoke up, reaching down to pick up her princess, placing her on the bed, Athena was quick to follow and jump up. "Even if your father was true royalty, it wouldn't matter what so ever. You two are no different from those other children," She proceeded to grab both of her daughters cheeks, squishing them, "And I would say you are greater than them, not only because you're our children, but also because you're father's the greatest man in the world, and a hero at that." She smiled, messing with the fur on their heads. "Don't ever let it get to you, and remember if you ever do hear anything from any of the nobles, just turn to them, smile and wave, it always throws them off and is amusing to watch." She told them

"Doesn't it annoy you when they say things about dad?"

"Oh, it does, but you don't let them see that, it'll just make things a lot worse. So you wait until you are away from public eye and then get mad." Zelda watched as her two children just looked at each other before turning and seemingly about to continue talking.

"You're our children and that's all that matters, so let's just move on you two, we need to get you two back to normal before anyone finds out." Link stepped in, glancing to his wife.

"Yes, let me go and get the-"

"Can we please stay like this for a while longer? Please?" Athena pleaded, making the perfect sad puppy face.

The queen looked to the wolf standing beside her, knowing he had no place in deciding that, she thought for a long moment, glancing to the door then to Athena, then Zelda who held a similar expression. Sighing in defeat, "Fine, you can stay like that for the night. I'll have Impa wake us up in the morning."

"The two bounced around the bed, then quickly began to wrestle each other, which both parent laughed at, Zelda hardly got included with her sisters craziness.

"They allowed the two to mess around for a while, eventually getting them worn down to the point they would actually lay down. Link took his usual spot, gently puffing out his pillow, laying down to watch Athena and Zelda debating on where and how to lay to be most comfy. Zelda eventually lay down along her mother while Athena settled down basically on top of Link, she seemed comfortable, and she'd probably move throughout the night so Link let her be.

The queen was last to fall asleep, watching her family of wolves sleep peacefully as if nothing was different. She reached her hand to gently run it over her husband's forehead, then wrapped her arms around her daughter, she loved them unconditionally, and honestly she was fine with the crazy mess her life turned into from the first day she was with Link. Gradually sleep took her for the night, not even thinking of what was to come when they woke up tomorrow.


End file.
